Don and Jess: Fare Game
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: One word for the end of this episode. EWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! I don't get how Danny and Lindsay could sit there and eat bugs. It's just *shudders* gross. Anyway can't really think of a summary so just read I guess. FA Mention of abuse.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. One word for the end of this episode. EWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! I don't get how Danny and Lindsay could sit there and eat bugs. It's just *shudders* gross. Anyway can't really think of a summary so just read I guess. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really, I'm not typing it again. Forget it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked through her apartment door with Don behind her. She released Mia from her leash and sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe Lindsay ate those bugs." Jess said.

Don laughed. "Never doubt what a country girl will do."

Jess shook her head. "I never will again." she looked at Don. "You're a man who likes to try new things, why didn't you try any of it?"

"I refuse to eat anything that is still moving. If I'm going to be able to feel it moving in my stomach, I don't want it there." Don said.

Jess laughed and stretched herself out across the couch, laying her head on Don's chest. Don placed his arm around Jess' shoulders.

"You can't tell me you never ate bugs when you were little." Jess said.

Don chuckled. "If I did, I don't remember it." Don looked down at her. "Did you?"

Jess shrugged. "You do a lot of things with four older brothers." she laughed at the look on Don's face. "It was a dare. I couldn't very well say no. I would never have heard the end of it."

Don nodded. "Alright I'll give ya that. I made Sam do a few things when we were growing up that I could have held over her head."

Jess grinned. "What is it with big brothers and their need to torture their sisters?"

Don shrugged. "Well I'm case it was fun. In your case, I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was your brothers way of keeping you safe."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Either way, shall we get changed and head to the bar? Danny is going to rag on us if we're any later."

Don laughed and stood up, bringing Jess with him.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac watched Danny and Lindsay both down a tequila shot.

"Haven't you two had enough things with bugs today?" Stella asked.

Both laughed. Hawkes joined Mac in shaking his head.

"Well the gang's all here." Don said walking over with Jess. "Mac did Stel steal your paperwork to get you here?"

Mac smiled. "No Don I came all by myself."

Danny put his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Our little boy's growing up."

The rest started laughing while Mac just looked at Danny.

"I think that tequila is going right to Danny's head." Hawkes said.

"I think those bugs he ate went right to his head." Jess said.

Cliff walked over as they all started laughing.

"Ah Jess, there's a guy at the bar asking for you." he said. "Says he's your brother."

They all turned to look at their bar. Standing there staring at Jess was a tall, maybe six five man with dark brown hair. Don looked at Jess and noticed she went pale in the face. His only guess was this was the brother she didn't like to talk about. John.

"Jess is that him?" Don asked quietly as the others turned to look at them.

Jess nodded and swallowed. "Yeah that's John."

"Who's John?" Lindsay asked.

"One of my brothers." Jess stood up. "I have to go take care of this guys, I'll be right back."

Don stood as well. "You want me to come?"

Jess tried smiled at Don. "No, but if you could keep an eye on us I'd be grateful."

Don nodded and gave her a kiss. "Kay, be careful."

Jess gave a nod and left the table. The others turned to Don who had his eyes fixed on Jess and John.

"Flack what's going on?" Stella asked.

"I'm not sure Stel. Jess told me about her family when we first became partners. She has great relationships with all her brothers except for John. She told me that was a story for another time." Don said. "We haven't gotten around to that time yet."

"I get the feeling that time will be later tonight." Mac said as Jess started to look more and more frustrated.

She looked over at Don with a pleading look in her eyes. Don took that as his que.

"Alright I'm heading over there. Mac, Danny, Hawkes back me up?" Don said.

The other three men nodded and followed Don over to where Jess was with her brother.

"Forget it John, I'm not helping." Jess said. By her tone it wasn't the first time in the conversation she had said it.

John grabbed Jess' left upper arm and Jess winced at the pressure.

"I'd let her go if I were you." Don said, arms crossed, Mac and Hawkes flanking him on his left and Danny on his right.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"I happen to be Jess' partner and boyfriend." Don motioned to the others. "These guys happen to be more of Jess' co-workers who will help me kick your ass if you don't let her go."

John looked down at Jess, who was doing her best to glare back at him through the pain.

"Screwing your partner huh?" John asked, venom dripping from every word.

"I prefer dating. We haven't slept together." Jess said.

Though the guys were surprised that Don and Jess hadn't slept together, they kept it to themselves.

"I won't tell you again." Don said, taking a step forward. "Let go of Jess now."

As they talked, Cliff came around the bar and stood next to Danny.

"There is no man handling of women in my bar pal." Cliff said. "Now let her go and get out."

John roughly threw Jess' arm away and stepped back.

"You'll help me Jess or I swear..."

Jess straightened her back. "You swear what? Go ahead John, make a threat against a cop in front of three others, see how far out the door you get before being arrested."

John spun on his heel and walked out. Cliff went to get some ice for Jess' arm and the guys closed in ranks around her with Stella and Lindsay joining.

"Are you alright Jess?" Don asked, hugging his girlfriend, being careful of her now injured arm.

Jess looked at him, tears beginning to form. "I guess I have to explain now huh?"

Mac placed his hand on her shoulder. "Not here." he looked at Don. "Take her home, let us know in the morning how she is."

Don nodded. As they made their way to the door, Cliff handed Jess a cold pack wrapped in a towel.

"I'm sorry Jess, I should have thrown him out when I thought he looked like trouble." Cliff said.

Jess gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Cliff, I'm used to it."

Cliff patted Don on the arm. "Take care of her."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess for the second time that night walked through her apartment door with Don. Instead of heading right for the couch this time, Jess allowed Don to lead her by the hand down to her room. They changed for bed and then Jess laid out on top of the blankets with her head in Don's lap.

"How's your arm?" Don asked, gently running his fingers over the forming bruise.

Jess turned her head away from her arm. "I've had worse." she sighed. "I guess I should explain."

Don tipped her face so she was looking at him. "Only if you want to. I know a thing or two about having painful memories that are best left buried."

"I want to tell you." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Ok, you talk and I'll listen."

Jess sat up. "One request." Don motioned for her to continue. "Can you hold me while I tell you?"

Without answering Don held his arms open and Jess settled herself in his protective embrace.

"John is a bully." Jess started. "Always has been. Patrick, Dan and Jason spent most of my childhood keeping John away from me. Though he's the third youngest of them, he's the tallest and strongest. The others took his abuse so I wouldn't have to." She gave a dry laugh. "He wasn't very bright but he was smart enough to only hit us when it was us kids home and to only hit us where it couldn't be seen. As we got older, it got harder to keep me safe because Dan and Patrick were away at school and Jason is the smallest of the four. In his third year of high school, John discovered coke and heroine. He became crazy. No one could control him. He ended up in jail the night of his high school graduation for drunk driving. He was trying to run down some of the neighborhood kids. That was when the others and I let our parents in on what John had been putting us through. Dan and Patrick had to stop Dad from going down to lock up and beating the crap out of John. When he got out of jail, he started selling drugs as well as using them. From time to time he would somehow find me and either start hitting me or ask me for something that he knew I wouldn't give him so he could hit me. Patrick and I have both locked him up twice. He's the reason Dan lives upstate instead of closer, to keep his kids safe. He's dangerous and we've never been able to stop him."

Don was in shock. Brothers were supposed to protect their sisters, not beat on them.

"What did he want tonight?" Don asked.

Jess could tell by Don's calm forced tone that he was beyond angry. "He's got some suppliers after him and he wants me to do something about it. I told him where to shove it but I have a feeling he'll be back."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Don asked. "We can give it to the other cops at the precinct. We don't have to tell them who it is, just that he's dangerous and not allowed in."

"I don't have a picture but I think Patrick does." Jess said. "I can call him in the morning and have him bring it up."

Don nodded. "Yeah do that. We can give Mac a copy too so the lab can be on the lookout."

Jess looked at Don. "Thank you."

Don kissed her. He didn't ask what she was thankful for. He already knew.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well there you have it. The mystery behind Jess' brother John has been solved. In the next couple of stories we will be meeting Jess' other brothers as well as seeing John again. Let me know what you think, please remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
